cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Devil and Li’l D
3 października 2007 |Kod produkcji= |Scenariusz= |Reżyseria= |Poprzedni=Peanuts! Get Yer Peanuts! |Następny=Funky Monkey }} The Devil and Li’l D (tłum. Diabeł i Lil’D) - odcinek czwarty serialu Klasa 3000, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 15 grudnia 2006 (świat) i 3 października 2007 (Polska). W tym odcinku pojawia się piosenka All We Want is Your Soul. Opis W szkole Westley rozpoczynają się dni kariery, podczas których uczniowie mogą rozwijać swoje zainteresowania i zastanowić się, czym będą zajmować się w przyszłości. Wybór ścieżek zawodowych jest bardzo szeroki. Można przebierać w takich ofertach, jak kursy ceramiki, baletu albo reżyserii filmowej. Uczniowie klasy 3000 chętnie angażują się w liczne projekty, lecz Li'l D uważa, że nie potrzebuje tego rodzaju zajęć, gdyż doskonale wie, co by chciał w życiu robić. Jego marzeniem jest zostać sławnym perkusistą. Tymczasem towarzyszący mu Sunny Bridges postanawia spróbować swoich sił w sztuce kulinarnej. Idzie mu tak dobrze, że udaje mu się zaimponować obecnemu tam francuskiemu kucharzowi. Nieco gorzej mają się sprawy z pozostałymi uczestnikami. Dyrektor Luna ma zamiar rozdać koszulki z logiem sponsora dni kariery, którym jest... producent wyrobów mięsnych. Używa do tego maszyny, która wymyka mu się spod kontroli i zaczyna siać wielkie spustoszenie wśród zgromadzonych. Madison jest zainteresowana lalkarstwem, ale przeżywa niemiłą przygodę odkrywając, że stoisko z kukiełkami prowadzą dziwne stworzenia. Phily Phil zaprasza wszystkich do przetestowania robota, który specjalizuje się w doradzaniu wyborów życiowych. Eddie jest zawiedziony, ponieważ robot mówi mu, że nie potrzebuje żadnej pracy. Argumentuje to słowami: "Twój tata jest dziany". Tamika z kolei wpada w furię usłyszawszy, że miałaby być idealną baletnicą. 300px|center Najdziwniejszym wydarzeniem jest jednak pojawienie się dwu tajemniczych ludzi o wampirycznym wyglądzie. Usiłują oni przekonać Sunny'ego do podpisania kontraktu z wytwórnią muzyczną o nazwie Soul Stack Records, lecz ten nie chce nawet o tym słyszeć i odprawia dwu mężczyzn z kwitkiem. Zasmuconych przedstawicieli wytwórni zaczepia Lil'D, który jest zainteresowany podpisaniem kontraktu. Przybysze są zaciekawieni chłopcem z racji tego, że jest on uczniem Sunny'ego Bridgesa. Składają nastolatkowi ofertę zagrania dema w studiu należącym do Soul Stack Records. Sunny przestrzega swego podopiecznego przed podjęciem pochopnej decyzji, ten jednak wierzy, że wszystko się dobrze ułoży. Lil'D dociera do siedziby wytwórni, która okazuje się być niezwykle mrocznym miejscem. Młody muzyk bierze udział w próbie nagraniowej, która zostaje pozytywnie oceniona przez szefa Soul Stack Records. Okazuje się nim być niejaki Big D, który twierdzi, że "D" w jego pseudonimie jest skrótem od imienia "Dwight" (choć wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazują, że ma to coś wspólnego z "Diabłem"). Lil'D zastanawia się, czy warto podpisać kontrakt, który w rzeczywistości jest cyrografem. Pamięta o przestrodze Sunny'ego, lecz do jego wyobraźni o wiele bardziej przemawia wizja bogactwa i popularności - dobitnie ilustruje to scena w myślach bębniarza, w których upominający go Sunny Bridges zostaje przejechany przez luksusową limuzynę... 300px|center Po zawarciu umowy Big D przystępuje do pracy nad wizerunkiem swojej świeżo upieczonej gwiazdy. Dział od marketingu wymyśla wiele kombinacji nowego stroju Lil'D w stylu muzyki country, hip-hopu albo rocka, ostatecznie jednak postanawiają... wymieszać wszystkie style. Efekt budzi zażenowanie wśród kolegów Lil'D, którzy nie potrafią zrozumieć, dlaczego ich przyjaciel tak bardzo się zmienił ("Wyglądasz, jakby cię osioł obrzygał", powiedział niezbyt subtelnie Eddie). Big D nakazuje jednak swemu protegowanemu zapomnieć o uwagach szkolnych kolegów i angażuje go do pierwszego poważnego przedsięwzięcia. Lil'D ma wystąpić we własnym teledysku. Chłopak daje z siebie wszystko, jednak nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że klip nie jest poświęcony promowaniu jego umiejętności muzycznych i wokalnych. Uczniowie klasy 3000 uświadamiają mu, że tak naprawdę wystąpił w... reklamie szynki (Big D musiał być najwidoczniej wspomnianym wcześniej patronem dni kariery w Westley). Symboliczna stała się scena, w której Lil'D używa do gry na perkusji... noża i widelca zamiast zwykłych pałeczek. Chłopiec nie chce wierzyć w to, że jest wykorzystywany. Niedługo po emisji klipu otrzymuje kolejne zadanie: ma wystąpić w programie A.T.L. Jams. Występ kończy się kompletną katastrofą, kiedy przebrany za wielki kawał szynki Lil'D traci równowagę, upada na podłogę i nie potrafi się z niej podnieść. Nastolatek zaczyna dostrzegać to, o czym zapewniali go Sunny oraz koledzy z klasy. Współpraca z Soul Stack Records doprowadziła do tego, że Lil'd po prostu się sprzedał... 300px|center Klasa 3000 postanawia uwolnić swego członka z rąk Big D. Aby tego dokonać, kontaktują się z prawnikiem Larrym Parkenfarkerem, który podsuwa swojemu klientowi dość kuriozalne rozwiązanie - pojedynek na skrzypce. Lil'D staje w szranki z właścicielem swojej duszy, ale ten daje o wiele lepszy popis gry na skrzypcach, wskutek czego wygrywa. Rozpoczyna się seria kuriozalnych potyczek, w których chłopiec i diabeł rywalizują ze sobą w takich dziedzinach jak jedzenie hot dogów na czas, strzelanie z łuku oraz lot balonem, aż w końcu dochodzi do starcia finałowego, jakim jest gra na perkusji. Lil'D jest święcie przekonany o swojej przewadze, lecz obdarzony nadprzyrodzonymi mocami Big D bez trudu pokonuje młodocianego przeciwnika. Kiedy szanse na ratunek wydają się być bliskie zeru, Sunny chwyta się ostatniej deski ratunku i proponuje następujący układ: odda własną duszę w zamian za duszę Lil'D. Uradowany Big D niszczy kontrakt chłopca i postanawia niezwłocznie rozpocząć nagrania jingla do reklamy wieprzowych nóżek w galarecie, do której Sunny ma użyczyć własnego głosu. Podczas nagrania nauczyciel muzyki zaskakuje wszystkich, ponieważ... niemiłosiernie fałszuje i śpiewa bardzo wysokim, zawodzącym głosem. Po całonocnych, bezowocnych próbach była gwiazda muzyki pop wyjaśnia sfrustrowanemu Big D przyczynę swojej "niedyspozycji": twierdzi, że oddanie własnej duszy wywołało w nim poczucie głębokiego, trudnego do przezwyciężenia poczucia stłamszenia i braku osobistej wolności. Aby temu zaradzić, demoniczny producent likwiduje feralny cyrograf... co okazuje się bardzo pochopnym krokiem, gdyż Sunny bezczelnie obwieszcza mu, że odzyskał swą niezależność i nic go już nie wiąże z Soul Stack Records. Rozpacz i furia Big D osiągają fazę krytyczną do tego stopnia, że budynek wytwórni zostaje w efektowny sposób zrównany z ziemią wśród gróźb miotanych pod adresem sprytnego piosenkarza. Po tym wszystkim Sunny Bridges i Lil'D odchodzą, by już nigdy więcej nie spotkać na swej drodze krwiożerczych impresariów pokroju Big D... 300px|center Ciekawostki * Kiedy Sunny Bridges czyta kontrakt Lil'D, można usłyszeć, jak wymienia następujące imiona: Billy i Mandy. Jest to oczywiste, choć niezbyt mocno zaznaczone nawiązanie do Mrocznych przygód Billy'ego i Mandy; warto przy okazji wspomnieć, że nie był to jedyny fakt, który łączył ze sobą oba seriale - Sunny Bridges pojawił się w napisach końcowych Mrocznych przygód Klanu na drzewie. * Podczas perkusyjnego pojedynku Big D tworzy sobie... dodatkowe ręce, aby lepiej zagrać na bębnach. Jak podaje "Class of 3000 Wiki", podobną scenę można zobaczyć w odcinku "Hell Is Other Robots" w serialu animowanym dla dorosłych - "Futuramie". W jednej ze scen diabelski robot grał na skrzypcach, pomagając sobie dodatkową ręką, podczas gdy Turanga Leela strasznie rzępoli... Odcinek ten pochodzi z 1999, niewykluczone więc, że twórcy mogli się tym inspirować. * W jednej ze scen Kim porównuje swój plecak do plecaka Lil'D, który ten zaczął nosić po zmianie stylu. Kim uważa, że jej plecak jest modny, bo ma kolor pomarańczowy. Jednak wcześniej widać, że był on niebieski. * W tym odcinku, jak i w paru innych z tego serialu, pewna postać ciągle krzyczy "Moje oko", kiedy doznaje jakichś obrażeń. Ten gag pojawiał się również w niektórych innych kreskówkach, takich jak "Johnny Test" Cytaty * Kto by podpisał kontrakt na nagrania z takim beztalenciem? (Tamika o Lil'D) Kategoria:Klasa 3000 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Klasy 3000